Combustors and certain other components of gas turbine engines are exposed to high temperatures during operation of such engines. Those components can employ cooling techniques in order to withstand such high temperatures. Some combustor walls, for example, comprise effusion holes through which air enters the combustor during operation. As the air passes through the combustor walls via the effusion holes, it simultaneously cools the combustor walls. Such combustors are typically inspected as part of quality-control procedures prior to entry into service at least in part to ensure that the effusion holes are acceptable for entry into service. Existing inspection methods including the dimensional inspection of such effusion holes can be time consuming and relatively expensive to perform.
Improvement is therefore desirable.